Shadow and Detective
by Solera
Summary: Discontinued due to Author's lack of inspiration. chapter 3: What? Our little friends have a talk... and now even the Osaka Detective is in the group -Solera
1. Miko Sakura?

**Miko Sakura..?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC or MK but I own Mizuri Tsukamoto

**A/N**: got inspired on Kyuuki-sama's Detective and Alcohol fic so I did mine as a side-story for I can't seem to get my chapter 3 of Kaito Kuroba's Mistake

You're probably wondering who Mizuri is now right?

Ok Mizuri is my OC (original character) and she's part of the B.O. by the name of Solera, fake name Miko Sakura. She's a secret agent, none-the-less only the Boss(es) and Vermouth know about her, who was trained to be calm at all times, not to make irrational decisions and just kill the target alone and not anyone else…or so that was what the B.O. thought until...

* * *

Miko was on a mission regarding killing a professor located at Beika. As she was on her usual self –being calm—, she began to walk towards a house of the professor. Then she heard a voice from behind.

"What are you doing here?" the kid asked.

"Oh nothing boy, I just came to visit professor," Miko said calmly to the boy.

"Really? I was just about to come in since hakase asked me to test a new invention. Why don't we go together?" the kid said.

The doorbell rang and the professor came running to the door and…

"Hi there Conan and..." Agasa whispered to him "Who's the lady?"

"Hi there professor," Conan said with his usual cheery childish voice and whispered to Agasa, "she said she came to visit you, better keep an eye on her."

Interrupting their whispering the lady spoke: "Hi professor, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. Don't you remember me? I'm Miko Sakura."

"Oh so you know hakase then…" Conan turned to Agasa with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, we knew each other on third grade, though we didn't exactly speak to each other that much, we were classmates." Miko explained.

"Let's discuss it inside." Agasa said to the both of them.

* * *

Miko's POV

This is going to be difficult, if the kid is still here I can't kill this person and that's just the last thing I want —a stain on my perfect record of completed missions--. It seems I don't really have a choice but to keep on this until I finish the mission. If I don't I'll take a pretty harsh punishment from Vermouth…and that's just plain painful from what I heard.

Conan's POV

Who is this person? Miko Sakura… I fell like she's lying about her identity. If that were, it would explain why hakase didn't know her. Maybe she's part of the B.O.? No…it's too early to conclude. I'll have to investigate more before I make a conclusion on this. I'll just have to keep an eye on her. Though… I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.

Haibara just went out of her lab to see that Agasa-hakase had a guest with them. She didn't take a while to notice a murderous intent in the area and started to have that scared-for-her-life looks she always have with B.O. members.

Haibara's POV

I knew it… someone in the house is a B.O. member… that had to be it… it was that lady with Conan and Agasa. How do I tell them? They're in danger…

Haibara went back to her lab trying to find a phone. She held one and dialed Conan's number.

'Hurry up and pick up!! Kudo' she said in her head.

"Hello? Conan here"

"Kudo it's me… I have to tell you something. Can you leave there for a minute? Come down here to the lab…"

"No, I can't leave hakase here," he said whispering, "she's a crow right?"

"Yes… though I don't know who she is… she definitely is one of them… I can recognize that kind of murderous intent from anyone of those crows," she said nervously.

"Alright I'll make sure to watch her. Stay there until she leaves ok?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

The sound of the phone being disconnected was heard and Conan's watch has begun yet again.

* * *

Conan's POV

Now I know that you really are a crow. Why isn't she killing her target yet? I wouldn't be an obstacle to her would I? Being in this form –as a kid—she could easily kill me, Haibara, or hakase… but she's not doing anything yet. Maybe someone to look out for us… no that can't be it. She was looking for hakase. That means her target is hakase no doubt about that. Though, why do I feel like I've seen this person before?

Miko's POV

Miko looked at her watch again and thought to herself.

Why is this kid still in this house? Doesn't he have a house of his own? Why does this kid bother me so much? I feel like he's testing me or something. I just can't describe this situation I'm in. First things first, I really don't need someone interfering with my work… in this case… it's this kid…. He just keeps on looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. Looking at him though… I remember that time when I first met that guy. A natural idiot who thought he could solve every mystery. Heh, He just had to run into Gin and Vodka did he?

* * *

Conan sat on the couch which is where Miko was in as well and then...

"Hey, where do you live Miko-neechan?"

"I live near here. Just two houses away. Oh now that I remembered it, why don't you go home for now and come back tomorrow?"

'Trying to get rid of me huh?' he thought to himself. "Nope, I told uncle that I'll stay here for the night. Shouldn't you get home as well?"

"I guess so. Well it's been a pleasure to see you again hakase, though you don't remember me, I'll come back to see you again someday," she said as she went out of the house.

Conan grinned as he followed her sneakily. 'Where are you going now crow?'

Miko dialed a number on her cellphone and after 3 rings the other person picked up...

"Sorry... I couldn't do the mission in time... Vermouth... I'm really sorry..." she told the one on the phone.

With a slightly irritated voice Vermouth told her, "Do it tomorrow then, don't screw up this time. By the way, why did you fail?"

"There was this kid that didn't leave the premises, so I couldn't kill the professor... I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry. If you fail in this mission you know I'll send_ that_ person to find you."

"Yes... I understand."

After the phone call she let out a sigh and went to an apartment building near Agasa's house.

* * *

Conan after hearing that phone call went back to Agasa's house and discussed with the other two what to do tomorrow.

"That woman is an assassin from the organization. She came to kill hakase."

"Eh!? Why me?" Agasa said with frustration.

"I don't know the reason but I overheard her on the phone with... Vermouth. It seems that if she fails her mission, she's gonna be killed."

* * *

**E/N:** so how do you like my first chapter? It's longer than my first fic because of some of the reviews on the first so I made it longer... But that's just what I can think of right now… x-x

Anything unclear to you? Please put it on the review and I'll look into it

**Reference Notes: **

Hakase – professor

Crow/karasu – their term for the black organization


	2. Codename: Solera

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC or MK but I own Mizuri Tsukamoto

**A/N**: Got inspired on Kyuuki-sama's Detective and Alcohol fic so I did mine as a side-story for I can't seem to get my chapter 3 of Kaito Kuroba's Mistake.

Oh forgot about the physical features of my OC. Miko has black hair and her hair is below shoulder level... obviously a disguise though. Her real hair color is yellow (look into my avatar that's her). She has blue eyes.

Ok where was I again? Oh right here's chapter 2.

* * *

**Codename: Solera  
**

Here she was again at hakase's house but… the kid was still there for some reason.

Miko let out a sigh and looked on her watch.

"What is it Miko-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering why you're here Conan-kun."

"What's wrong with me being here?" Conan asked innocently.

"I'm worried for your family… they might be looking for you… shouldn't you go home already?"

'Getting rid of me again? Heh, like that's going to work.' Conan said with a curious tone, "Why do you want me to go home? I love it here at hakase's house."

Realizing the flow of conversation Miko changed the subject very fast. "Boy do you know Kudo Shinichi?"

'Eh? Ok now what to say…' He thought to himself. He was silent for a minute then said. "Of course I know Shinichi-niichan, he thought me everything I know!"

"Ohh so that guy teaches kids now. I wonder where that came from. I never thought Shinichi would teach children."

'So this person does know me, but where?' he thought and said, "Shinichi-niichan is great! He thought me lots of stuff about being a detective and all…. May I ask… how do you know Shinichi-niichan?"

"We met 3 years ago. It's a long story and I better not tell that to a kid."

"Oh come on tell me," he said curiously.

"Oh all right. It all started with a case. There were three suspects and one of them was me. I was accused at first but because of Shinichi, my name became cleared again…. He probably forgot about me already." She said as she laughed quietly.

Conan's POV

Yeh she's right I hardly remember and that's also because of her hair… sheesh I didn't recognize because of her disguise… but why did she join the crows? That's another mystery to solve.

It was nearly night and she still couldn't kill hakase.

Miko's POV

What do I do… if I don't kill him now… they're going to… that guy… that merciless guy will kill me for sure. If I go against Vermouth's order not to kill anyone else… it would be the same…. They'll kill me!! What do I do…? I guess… I'll just let everyone live and I'll die for them. That's better I guess.

Miko stood up and looked at Conan with a sad smile.

"I'm going now hakase… and goodbye tantei." She said with a weak smile.

As she was going out to the door Conan whispered to himself "Sorry…"

--

After that day Conan was in for another surprise. Ai and Conan went to school that day and then…

"Ne ne! There's a new student coming!" Ayumi said to the shounen tantei.

"Is it a girl?" Genta asked.

"Yes I think so. I heard it from a teacher." Mitsuhiko answered.

"Last time it was Ai and now there's a new student, I'm so excited!! What about you Ai? Conan?" Ayumi said cheerfully.

Conan just smiled and Ai nodded in return. The bell rang as signal for the first period to start. The kids sat down and waited for their teacher. The teacher went inside and came with the new girl. She had yellow hair, blue eyes and wore glasses.

"Hi there everyone! You have a new friend here with me!" the teacher said happily.

The girl smiled and looked at her classmates… someone intrigued her.

"Now introduce yourself to the class." said the teacher to the new student.

"I am… Tsuki Miyamoto." Said the girl.

"You can seat near Conan there. Everyone please get along with her."

Conan looked at the girl as she was going to the seat at his left side… 'She looks familiar…' Conan thought as he stared at the girl.

Tsuki noticed Conan and said. "Is there something on my face?"

"Ah. No there's nothing. Just wondered why you look like someone." He laughed nervously.

"Can't be helped then. There are too many people who look alike in this world."

Conan looked at her again and changed his attention to the teacher.

It was a long day for the class and what do you know. Tsuki was pretty much good at class as well. After the bell rang signaling the end of class, the shounen tantei went near asked her while walking to the locker…

"Ne, ne, do you want to join the Shounen Tantei?" asked Ayumi.

"We solve mysteries day or night." Mitsuhiko added.

"Oh? Are you part of this Edogawa-san and Haibara-san?"

"Yes we're part of it." Conan said and thought… 'This is like…what happened before.' He looked at Ai as he finished his thoughts and let out a nervous laugh.

"This is where we receive out cases, Genta's shoebox." Ayumi said.

"This is where people can contact us." Mitsuhiko added.

Genta opened the shoebox… "Eh? There's none today. How lucky..?"

"Okay i'm going to hakase's house now. Let's go Ai." Conan said.

"W-wait!" Genta said, "Look! There's a new case. It says go to class 2-B. Let's go."

"Do I need to go there too?" Tsuki asked.

"Of course you're part of the Shounen Tantei now!" Ayumi said.

"Ok..." said Tsuki as they ran towards class 2-B.

* * *

"My dog disappeared. Please help me find him!" the student pleaded.

'Just as I thought. It can't be always similar.'

"Where did you last see your dog?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I was walking with him when he started running and I couldn't keep up. He ran off to Etou-san's house. I'm scared. I don't want to go there because they say it's haunted."

'Hey... wait... THAT'S MY HOUSE!!' he shouted at his thoughts.

"Hey I know that place. It's near hakase's house and by the way the nameplate is not Etou, it's Kudo."

"Eh? It's the famous detectives house? But... I saw some people there when I looked from outside... they seem to be looking for something or someone. I was afraid so I hid on the pole near there then I saw... people in black."

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU SEE THEM!?" Conan shouted.

"Huh? I saw them yesterday... don't scare me like that..."

"Let's go guys I have something I want to check out myself." Conan ran off as he said those words.

'Kudo-kun your being rash again.' Ai thought to herself and saw Tsuki grinning near her.

* * *

Conan was the first to be there at his... Shinichi's house... He checked the surroundings and took the key out and opened the door...

"Hey Conan! mou... why did you run off like that?" Ayumi said.

"Where did you get that key Conan?" Genta said.

"Got it from hakase. Come on I have something to do." Conan said as he went in followed by the Shounen Tantei.

They walked along and Conan ran off again.

"Conan where are you going?" asked Ayumi.

"Don't follow him, Ayumi, we should look for the dog," Ai said.

"Eh? Alright... let's look for the dog." Ayumi said with a nervous tone.

While they were looking for the dog, they didn't notice Tsuki missing, and Conan was looking for anything out of the ordinary on his house. He went to the library next and saw some books not arranged the way it was before. Some blood was on the floor... probably the other blood spots were cleaned up.

"No way... someone was killed here?"

"Your surprised about that Kudo-kun?"

Conan with a surprised expression looked around the library and saw Tsuki leaning against a bookshelf.

"What do you mean by Kudo? I'm Conan."

"Don't play dumb with me Shinichi! You took the drug APTX4869 and that turned you into a child. I could say that's what happened to Ai formerly known as Miyano Shiho... or should I say, Sherry?"

"Who... are you..?"

"Can't you guess?" She said with a grin. "Solera... that's my codename."

* * *

**Reference Notes: **

Hakase – professor

Neechan- sister/older lady

Tantei- detective

Ne- hey

Shounen tantei- detective boys


	3. What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC or MK but I own Mizuri Tsukamoto

**A/N**: I would love to have reviews please… Just let me know that you read my story...

Ok where was I again? Oh right here's chapter 3.

* * *

**What?**

"Who... are you..?"

"Can't you guess?? Solera... that's my codename." She held a gun on her right hand while walking towards Conan.

"You came here to kill me and Ai?" he said as he had sweat drops.

"I could say yes but that's not why I'm here." She put the gun on the drawer next to them and said as she faced Conan, "Can't you figure out what happened here? You're a detective after all. The clue is… a case from 3 years ago."

"Mizuri Tsukamoto… right?"

"Yes that is correct! After that case _he_ was threatened by the organization and I ended up joining for his sake, as a secret assassin only known to the bosses and Vermouth."

"Wait… you said Bosses… you mean there are more than one boss?"

"That's what it appears to me but I really don't know. Vermouth is the one that gives me the orders directly from _them _so I haven't seen them face to face."

"You… failed the mission last night because of me."

"Oh come on don't look down like that. Can't you see I'm still ok though I became a child like you? After going outside hakase's house Gin and Vodka were waiting, probably ordered by Vermouth to eliminate me. I figured they were there so I went here… your house. That's when I confronted them. They didn't want any trouble so they didn't shoot me. Instead APTX4869 is what I got…. Oh by the way that blood is from when they tried to check on me but I managed to get my gun and hit Gin's leg. After that they went away cause of the gunshot."

"Give me more details. I went home after you went outside; I didn't manage to see what happened to you." Conan said.

"Hakase and Haibara heard the gunshot and went straight here. They found me lying on the floor as a child unconscious at the time. Rest is history after I woke up I got a new name, got to see you, and now were here. Is my explanation clear tantei-kun?"

"Yes, sort of…. Seems that Vermouth knew I was there at the time."

"Well after we find the dog here I'll tell you some details about me and the crows."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Conan and Tsuki went out of the library and got out wherein the Shounen Tantei-dan had found the dog and returned it to the kid(yeah the owner of the dog).

"Another case solved by the Detective Boys!" Genta said.

"Un!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko said in unison.

"Mataku…" Conan said while sighing and putting his right hand on his forehead, "they never learn."

Tsuki and Haibara tried to hide their laughter and Conan glared at them.

The Detective Boys gone their separate ways leaving Conan, Tsuki and Haibara at Agasa-hakase's house.

* * *

"So… you're like a high status member?" Agasa asked.

"Well… I don't know. I'm just a secret assassin."

"There aren't that many secret assassin's on the B.O. though. You're the first one I actually saw." Ai said.

"That's right. Everyone with the crows knows how to fire a gun, especially since they have too many assassins. It's weird that they kept you secret." Conan said.

"I don't really want to know the reason but I'm going to have revenge for… him."

"I understand but remain as Tsuki Miyamoto for now… we can't risk it."

"Yes I know. So… we're finished right? I'm going to bed now." Tsuki said yawning.

"Wait, where do you currently live?" Conan asked and the two girls looked at him.

"Isn't that obvious detective?" Tsuki said.

"I know but… it would be a bit too weird if there are plenty of kids that just come out of nowhere…" Conan said.

"I know what you're thinking Kudo-kun. That's why I'm looking for a place that Tsuki-san can live without suspicion." Haibara said.

"Oh crap I haven't told Hattori about this." Conan blurted out and the two blinked at him.

"Why would you tell that guy?" Tsuki asked.

"Umm... Tsuki-san do you want to stay with Hattori?" Conan asked her that caused the two to blink at him again…. 3-2-1

"WHAT!?" the two said in unison.

"Humph. If you didn't want to then say it in a better manner," Conan said.

"No, no. it's just that I don't think the Hattori guy would like me to be with him." Tsuki said.

"I guess but I need to ask him. I can't have you here with Haibara and with me at the agency." He said as he flipped his phone. He dialed the familiar number of the Osakan teenage detective.

After three rings, the other picked up, "Yo—Hattori here"

"It's me Hattori." Conan said in the receiver.

"Oh Kudo. What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would agree in taking up…. One of the crows that had become a child like us."

After some seconds, "WHAT?"

Conan sighed and said, "Its ok. Her real name is Mizuri Tsukamoto also known as Solera in the Black Organization. Her name right now is Tsuki Miyamoto."

"Matteyo Kudo. You want ME to take care of a Black Organization member?"

"Ex-crow actually."

"Why did you decide that I would be the one to take care of her?" Heiji asked.

"Because I know you would." Conan said in a grin.

"Alright. I'm going to Tokyo tomorrow. Meet me at the station with the girl." Heiji said as he sighed.

"Reliable as always Hattori. I'll be there. What time?" Conan said.

"Probably at one. See you tomorrow Kudo."

"Thanks, Hattori." He said and closed the phone. He looked at the two and grinned, "He accepted."

* * *

**E/N:** I think they're a bit OOC… oh well. It's going to be fun torturing Heiji.

Again… I am sorry that this is short.

* * *

**Reference Note:**

Un- yes

Mataku/mou/yare yare- jeez

Matteyo- wait a minute

Matte- wait


End file.
